Super Grover
Super Grover is Grover as a superhero, one of his many jobs on Sesame Street. His true identity in these sketches is Grover Kent (referencing Clark Kent), a doorknob salesman in Metro City. Super Grover uses his superpowers to help others, though generally he ends up not being much help at all. In the 2010 season of Sesame Street, Super Grover received an upgrade and his own segment as Super Grover 2.0. Origins Originally appearing in an ongoing series of sketches devoted to his super heroic feats, Super Grover would crash through a wall bearing his logo whilst being introduced in narration by an announcer. The "Super-Grover" title appeared on-screen in some segments, while others didn't include it. In Season 24, the title was upgraded to "The Adventures of Super Grover" and included an updated version of his superhero theme, originally written by Sam Pottle. His appearances usually involved trying to help someone in trouble by doing something ridiculous such as saying "Wubba, Wubba." In most cases, the distressed individual would solve their dilemma when he wasn't looking -- and Grover, oblivious, thinks that he has saved the day. Pottle's theme continues to appear as underscores in new street stories and skits. On Sesame Street, Super Grover's attire consists of a cape, with ropes tied around Grover's wrists, a helmet, and a patch with the letter G on his chest. However, in most illustrations, his attire consists of a shirt with the letter G on it, shorts, a cape, and a helmet (supplied by Grover's dad). When he appeared in animated form for The Street We Live On, he wore only a cape and helmet, with no emblem on his chest. In most situations, Grover requires a phone booth to change into his costume à la Superman. One exception, such as in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, enables him to spin himself around until his costume appears, à la Wonder Woman. According to the Associated Press, Grover took on super powers the first time he wore the Halloween costume his mommy had made. Outside of the titled sketches, Super Grover has appeared in many episodes, books and specials taking on a featured role. In Follow That Bird he joins the efforts being made to search for a missing Big Bird, ultimately by teaming up with Gordon and Olivia. In 2004 he played a lead role in What's the Name of That Song?, while Season 35 marked the opening of his own superhero school. Popularity Super Grover's popularity has stretched out to include a number of events and attractions outside of just Sesame Street. In 1998, Sesame Place opened a Super Grover themed roller coaster, the Vapor Trail. The ride invites visitors to enter by way of a telephone booth, to "help right wrongs and do good things." The area near the ride is even decorated with a flower and shrub sculpture in the super monster's likeness. In February of 2002, the Stage Deli in New York City created a sandwich which was named in Super Grover's honor. Super Grover appeared to unveil the new menu item. From Season 33 to Season 37, Super Grover could be seen in the beginning of each show's opening sequence, holding the episode number title card (he is also featured in the opening and closing credits for Season 38). In 2003, he made an appearance on Martha Stewart Living and his likeness was immortalized as a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade balloon. Two years later, Vee Corporation extended Super Grover's reach to a touring capacity when it produced the live Sesame Street stage show, Super Grover! Ready for Action. Within Sesame Street, his popularity can be evidenced by the existence of secret decoder rings (seen in What Did You Bring?), life-sized door posters (Spring Cleaning) and pinball machines (See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil). Even Grover himself asks his mommy to read him Super Grover books on two occasions in The Sesame Street Dictionary. Category:Muppets Category:Awesomes Category:Good Guys Category:Allies